Wicked Intentions
by OldieButGoodie
Summary: Sam Winchester was The Boy with Demon Blood. He was incredibly powerful and strong, making him perfect for Ruby's little plan... What happens when Ruby does a certain spell during a feed, and plants the Antichrist within him? S4. Angst. Blood!Kink. Mpreg. Pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**Wicked Intentions **

**Chapter One**

Sam Winchester was the boy with the demon blood, he had always been that, would always be that, and would never be able to escape it. He would always have demon within him, and nothing could ever change that.

And now, he was steadily becoming more and more demonic than ever, losing what was left of his humanity. He was drinking demon blood, becoming addicted to it. Every little taste of it made him crave it more. The feeling of the liquid on his tongue, the taste, the feeling of it sliding down his throat... All these were the factors that made him want it so incredibly bad. Those, and the demon blood already within him, the blood he had swallowed as a baby. That would always remain in him, and the taste he would always recognize. The demon blood within him gave him great power, and he could access it if he just had more of the blood within him.

Though, his supplier for his demon blood addiction you ask? Ruby. Ruby was a demon who was very loyal to her lord, loyal to Lucifer himself. Yet Sam failed to realize it, left in the dark by her gentle touches and whispers of love. She was manipulative, and could get what she wanted. She had convinced Sam that this demon blood would help develop his psychic powers, which it would, and even though Sam wasn't one to believe demons, he found himself coming back to her more and more as the time went by.

She had told him that his powers could kill Lilith, a great and powerful white-eyed demon. Sam had originally wanted to kill Lilith out of revenge, since she had killed Dean and sent him to Hell. Yet, even after Dean had been raised out of Hell, Sam still felt an itch inside of him, pushing him to want to kill her.

Only to encourage the murder of Lilith, Ruby said that Lilith was breaking the 66 seals and had to be stopped. Ruby had lied, saying she was on Sam's side and didn't want Lucifer to rise, but as said before, she was loyal to her dark lord. Breaking the 66 seals would free Lucifer, and Sam and Dean did _not_ want that to happen. So, to only ensure her lord being freed, Ruby lied and said that killing Lilith would stop the breaking of the seals, yet in actuality, Lilith was the final seal to break.

So, Ruby was clever and and manipulative, easily tricking Sam to do her bidding. As she was his supply for demon blood, he was willing to believe anything to get more, eating right out of the palm of her bloody hand.

As mentioned though, this clever demon had thought of another idea along the way to ensure that she was to rise to power. She had always considered what would happen if her plans hadn't worked. She knew the Winchesters would surely kill her if something went wrong and they found out. So, she came up with a backup plan, just in case Lucifer wasn't freed from Hell.

Sam was the boy with the demon blood, so he had demon within him. He was strong, filled with great power and will.

Ruby was once a witch, and she still remembered some of her spells and crafts, and with this knowledge she formed a brilliant idea. There could be a new ruler if Lucifer wasn't freed. Oh hell, this wouldn't be back up, this could just be an addition to the original plan... Still, if freeing Luci didn't work, this would work too.

She could create something new. A new lord. Or, perhaps as some might call it, the _Antichrist_. He would be Lucifer's heir. Something so incredibly strong and powerful... And all she needed was Sam.

Ruby's backup plan was about to take place. She was about to cast her little spell on Sam. She was going to be loved, worshipped... She was loyal to Lucifer and now he would praise her for it. She would create an heir for him, and it would come from none other than the Boy With Demon Blood. It would be so powerful and strong, able to control anything it wished... Be able to kill and destroy anything in its path.

She knew the words, it would be so incredibly easy, all she had to do was say them, let Sam drink, and the deed would be done...

Ruby knew it had been weeks since Sam had last drank her blood. She had intentionally held out on him just to make him crave it more. Now he would be wanting it more than ever and would not hold back as he drank his fill. All he wanted was to be stronger, yet she knew that he craved the taste as well…

"Ruby..."

She looked to see Sam coming into the hotel room, looking grimly at her. He didn't bother to turn on the lights. He never did when they did this. He always kept the lights off while they did their awful deeds... He would always feel disgusted with himself when he drank the thick, red liquid... yet he craved the taste of it... the warm feeling of it flowing down his throat…

"Hey, Sam." She greeted him slyly, approaching the bed, waiting for him.

He approached her slowly, pulling out his pocket knife to spill the blood with.

She lead him to the bed, waiting as patiently as possible to get her plan under way. Sam eased himself onto the edge of the bed, feeling slightly uneasy, but eager to have the demon blood flowing through him once again. She moved and sat on his lap, her knees bending and laying on the edge of the bed, sitting straight and looking him in the eye. She pricked the knife from Sam's hands slowly, making his anticipation rise. She revealed the blade and made a thin cut on her forearm. He gave her one last glance, looking for confirmation. She gave him a nod, his signal to grab her arm and start drinking.

She laid a hand on his back, pulling him closer to her. His tongue tentatively touched her skin as he sucked on the fresh wound. The blood flowed into his mouth, warm and thick and swirled down his throat in a rush. His hunger was overtaking him as he drank quickly, seeming so needy for her.

She smiled and pet his hair lightly, happy to see Sam so eager to take in more blood. Her fingers danced delicately across his head, slowly stroking his hair before resting on the back of his neck. She enjoyed this greatly, more than she liked to admit. The feeling of Sam sucking and drinking out her blood was surprisingly _good._ All she wanted was to ravish in the feel of it, but she had other concerns at the moment. Now was the time. The time for the spell... All Sam needed to do was keep drinking…

_"Hic puer erit sanguis creata a daemone pueri, scilicet Antichristus, et recte non solum aer filium suum unigenitum..."_ Ruby whispered softly as she kept stroking his hair.

Sam didn't bother to stop drinking and question what she did. He couldn't bring himself to care, the taste of the blood having captured him in a trance of need and want... And through his fiendish sucking and swallowing, he failed to notice something entering within him. Something within the blood that he had swallowed without a care in the world.

Ruby had done it. The Antichrist was within Sam now. Carefully delivered, and now settling within his stomach, it would change his body to fit its accommodations, creating a space for it to grow. Sam would now have a new burden to carry, and a very dangerous one at that…

"That's enough..." Ruby said, starting to feel slightly light headed from the blood loss. It took Sam a few seconds to let go, to slow down and stop and pull away. Blood dripped from his bottom lip, his hand coming to his face and wiping at his mouth. He looked up at her, Ruby still smiling.

Ruby caressed the side of his face gently, Sam still feeling a major buzz from the feeding looked to her with lust blown eyes. A jolted Sam found his way to pinning her down on the bed, stripping her of her clothing, as well as his own. Sam was always extremely rough with her, having so much energy with the extra blood flowing through him. Ruby didn't mind this at all though, it was extremely pleasurable for her to be handled in this way... Though she did fear she might become too attached to Sam. She tried her best not to have a soft spot for him, but she honestly couldn't help it... What they had together... it was, interesting. Ruby feared she would become too attached to him, too attached to the feel of him drinking her dry, too attached to the rough sex, and too attached to the way he looked at her. The way he touched her, and the way he trusted her…

She tipped her head back in a long moan as he nipped along her neck and his slightly shaky hands ran up her sides. He whispered sweet nothings to her that nearly made her cold heart clench as she watched his eyes fill with so much love. He gripped her hips tightly when he finally entered her, only pausing for a quick breath before taking on a brutal pace. Ruby quickly wrapped her arms around him to keep up, her hands twisting into his hair as she cried out and moaned loudly.

It was always so animalistic when they did this. Sam seemed to let himself slip completely into his darker self as he pumped into her, seeming to not even care if he hurt her. She moaned his name when she heard him groaning louder, knowing that he was getting close to his release. As if on cue he gave a final moan of her name before spilling inside of her. She followed suit, crying out her pleasure. They stayed like that a moment longer, Sam panting loudly before rolling over and pulling her close to his chest, the gentlest thing he had done since she had arrived.

She nearly felt guilty for doing this to Sam... But it was for the best. It would be such a powerful being, and it would be growing within Sam. She knew what it would do to the Winchester, it would harbor within him, make him ill and crave demon blood so much more...

Ruby laid in the bed next to Sam, stroking his hair softly still. Sam was in a deep sleep after what he had done to her. He had completely wore himself out, and was sound asleep now, still unaware of the Antichrist blooming inside him.

She let her hand slide from his hair to his stomach, touching it softly and gently, already sensing the young one at bay within Sam. A smile lit on her face as she thumbed over the skin and let her eyes flutter. She nustled close to Sam, letting her head lay on his chest, soon falling into a peaceful slumber...


	2. Chapter 2

**Wicked Intentions**

**Chapter Two**

Sam woke the next morning extremely early, so much so that the sun hadn't even come up yet. The sky was still dark, and Sam could hear crickets chirping from outside the room. Normally, Sam wouldn't wake up until at least 6:00 AM, when the sky had beautiful shades of colors beaming in the morning, but he found that his partner in bed had awakened him.

He opened his eyes to grimly see Ruby next to him in the darkness. She was wide awake, stroking and caressing Sam gently. Sam wondered vaguely why and how she was awake at such an early hour, but knowing she was a demon, he assumed she probably didn't need too much sleep in the first place. Even if Sam knew it was wrong, he couldn't hide his feelings for Ruby. He cracked a grin at her, his dreary morning tiredness infecting him. Though, as pleasurable as it was, he still felt awful about drinking from her last night, as well as their intimacy they had. Still, he needed her to get stronger, even if he felt so much guilt and regret over it all.

Thinking back to their time together that night, he remembered something a bit out of the ordinary. Something Ruby hadn't ever done before. She had said a few words, Latin, if Sam remembered correctly, though his mind was hazy. He didn't dwell too much on it, figuring it probably didn't matter. People would say crazy things during sex... Even demons apparently.

Sam looked back up at Ruby, who was still gently stroking him. Sam noticed the area she was caressing was also not normal... his stomach. Again, his sleep ridden mind didn't think about it and nustled closer to Ruby. She smiled lightly and wrapped her arms around him, now stroking his head and hair lightly. She whispered soothingly to him, small sushes and occasionally hummed. Sam was still feeling quite drowsy, and having Ruby's warm embrace and comfort seemed to lull him right back to sleep...

* * *

"Yo, Sam. Wake up, sleeping beauty."

Sam was awakened yet again, later in the day, and by Dean this time. Sam sat up wearily, blinking his eyes as they were stunned by the light shining through the windows. He let his vision adjust for a few seconds before fully looking around. He glanced at the clock beside the bed on the nightstand, it reading **9:57** **AM**. Sam then noticed the absence of Ruby in his bed, feeling quite relieved that Dean hadn't walked in to see them like that. Sam couldn't imagine what Dean would think upon learning Ruby was still around, not to mention the fact Sam was drinking her blood and having sex with her. Sam knew that if Dean knew about it, he'd disown him and probably treat him like the monster he was...

Sam tried to ignore those thoughts, and focused on the current situation. Dean stood in the kitchen of their hotel room, looking in the fridge eagerly. "Man, is there nothing to eat here? You'd think they'd provide mints or something. This place is better than the usual dumps we check into." Dean complained as he closed the fridge and walked to the middle of the room.

Sam smirked a bit before yawning. "Go get some grub if you're starving." he said mid-yawn.

"Maybe. You should come too. I doubt you ate anything last night, right? What were you doing, huh? Up all night studying I bet." Dean said cockily.

Sam felt a pang of guilt in his head, but ignored it. "Yeah, pretty much... What about you? How did the hunt go?" Sam lied before changing the subject. Dean had gone on an overnight hunt, and left Sam alone in the hotel room. "Well, turns out it was just a spirit messin' around. It took awhile to track down his grave... All night in fact, but, still, just a simple salt and burn."

Sam nodded slowly. "You get hurt or anything?" he questioned.

Dean shook his head. "Nah, not really. Maybe a few bruises from when he tossed me around a bit."

Sam nodded again. "That's good at least." he said, trying to drag on the conversation as long as possible, hoping Dean wouldn't change the topic back to Sam's nightly activities.

Dean walked over to Sam slowly, glancing at the bed and his brother. "So, all you did was study? Seriously? Nerd."

_Dammit, Dean... _Sam thought as the subject resurfaced.

"Uh, yeah... pretty much." Sam lied through his teeth. Dean nodded. "Well, that's funny, because you don't normally sleep shirtless..." Dean remarked, noticing how Sam was completely bare from what he could see. He knew Sam had always preferred to sleep with a shirt on, getting cold in the night sometimes. Dean was like that too, but occasionally he went shirtless. Sam on the other hand like to be warm in the covers and always wore extra clothing to bed...Unless of course he had a bit of fun the night before, that was always the exception...

Sam stared at Dean nervously, hoping he wouldn't find out about a single thing. _Shit, shit, shit..._

Sam's blank, shocked expression was all that he could manage, fearing Dean had found out everything already. Upon seeing Sam's face, Dean burst out in a chuckle. "So, I'm guessing you didn't just study last night then?"

Sam felt a wave of relief wash over him as Dean laughed. Obviously, Dean wasn't referring to Ruby...

"Uh, yeah..." Sam laughed nervously. Dean sent Sam a grin and chuckled again. "Have fun then?"

Sam didn't answer at that, having the awkward conversation with his brother about sex not being a favorable topic. "Oh come on, Sam. Lighten up." Dean said at Sam's silence.

Sam chuckled at his brother's humor as Dean walked back to the middle of the room. Dean started to pace a little, feeling his hunger and impatience growing. "Okay, so, how 'bout you get dressed and we get some bites, cause I'm starving."

"Sounds good to me." Sam agreed as he reached for his boxers, which were laying close to the bed, having been abandoned last night in his and Ruby's fiasco. Sam quickly pulled them on under the covers before getting out of the bed, not wanting Dean to see him naked. Sam hastily went to his duffle bag, putting on jeans and a shirt.

"Hey, are we leaving town? You already killed that spirit and all, so, we might as well I guess. Maybe head for Bobby's?" Sam questioned, wondering if he was going to have to pack up his stuff as well.

Dean shrugged and walked over to his bag as well. "Sure, I guess. Nothing keeping us here anyways." he said as he grabbed his belongings and stuffed them into his duffel. The brothers packed up their stuff, and checked out of the hotel in no time flat. They had everything in the Impala, ready to travel once again.

"Alright, how 'bout we head for that diner at the end of town? I saw a sign that said "World's best Pie." C'mon, we gotta check that out." Dean said as soon as they were both settled into the car.

"Dean, you know those are always fakes and it's never really any good at all... And plus you can't eat _pie _for breakfast!"

Dean ignored Sam and started the car. "I'll eat whatever I damn well please for breakfast." he muttered to himself. Sam heard Dean's remark, but chose to ignore it as they headed for the diner. Once they got there, Sam ordered eggs with bacon, while Dean ordered the breakfast burrito, with a pie for dessert. Sam still stood by his opinion that desert can't go with breakfast, but Dean continued to ignore him as he ate his pie. It was better than he expected it to be, and made Sam aware of this. The elder Winchester made his younger sibling have a few bites, and he too was surprised.

After Dean promptly rubbed the fact that the pie was pretty damn good in Sam's face some more, they left, and headed for Bobby's house. They currently had no cases, and wanted to see their adoptive father, given that they hadn't in awhile. Maybe Bobby would have some cases or something so they could occupy themselves with. Dean had the idea of asking Castiel about what he was needed for, wanting to satisfy his curiosity, but he kept shut for now. He hardly wanted to get involved with angel business at the time. For now, he'd stick to the road and head to Bobby's.

Sam, even if he had slept in, he found himself drowsy after an hour or so in the car. Maybe it was the combination of food digesting in his stomach and the warmth beating in through the windows on him... But he felt very weary for some reason, and he wasn't sure why. It was as if something was draining him and taking his energy away, and he could almost feel something odd in him. He chose to ignore it and rest, hoping it'd help his situation. Sam let his eyes shut, and fell into slumber, snoring softly. Dean would look over to check on Sam every once in awhile, just to see if he was alright. He too found it a little odd at how tired Sam was all of the sudden. Sure, Sam would take naps on trips, but not very often. He would usually occupy himself with reading or just enjoying the scenery.

Dean too didn't think anything of it, concluding that Sam had spent too much time with his lady the night before and wore himself out completely. Dean let his thoughts settle and turned up the volume of the music slightly, singing softly along to it while Sam slept and they headed to Bobby's.

* * *

_**Hey, I'm sorry for the wait! This chapter is unbeta'd, so it might be crappy :-/ It's also pretty short, so don't kill me... **_

_**And, yes, Sam is feeling some of the symptoms already. Demons do things quickly, so things are already progressing... he'll have some more noticeable symptoms soon, don't worry! ^_^ Please review if you get the chance, hope you all enjoyed!**_


End file.
